fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Skydrum City
Skydrum City or The Flying City is a city housed on a enormous flying vessel, named Bahamut (バハムート Bahamūto). It serves as a flying city, with many basic functions such as residential, commercial, administrative and industrial areas located in the whole extension of it. It has a population of around 350,000 citizens; a considerable number compared to the size of the vessel. The city is run by a group of five powerful mages who act as the main armed force of Skydrum, making their papers to maintain peace and harmony in the city. Overview Skydrum has no specific location, as the name suggests, is a flying city. It is economically powerful, more than 70% of residents are traders. Each month, the vessel settles in certain areas to create commercial ports where traders can sell the remainder of their goods and come back to the vessel in safe. Daily, several smaller ships are sent from the city to supply other economic ports in Earth Land and bring mages from all over the world to purchase various magical itens and equipments in the city. Skydrum City Skydrum consists mainly of concrete buildings, some glued together to increase the commercial and industrial space of the city. The cobblestone streets are covered with plaques announcing products and several pipes that allow to send letters within the city. On the streets too there are displays that are used for important announcements for the city, such as the current situation of the city (economically) and events that will occur in a given period of time, like vessel landing to supply fuel and the monthly festivals. Compared to other cities, Skydrum seems to be more developed technologically. It is composed primarily of railways connecting all corners of the city, an important way to transport goods inside the city and people. There are still smaller vehicles, but the trains are preferred by the population. The commercial buildings, unlike the residential buildings, are tall and separated from each other, are made of concrete and a unknown metal that regulate it own weight so as not to impair the altitude of the vessel. Bahamut The vessel that houses Skydrum and its more than 300,000 citizens. Bahamut (バハムート Bahamūto) is a colossal vessel without defined size, which was created to succeed Kujata, a smaller vessel that housed the ancient Skydrum. It is an important commercial point and daily more than 1,000 vessels enter and leave him to bring and take goods to supply others economic ports in Earth Land. The vessel was specially created to upload excessive amounts of weight since it would house a city. Of course, the weight of some things had to be modified, such as buildings, for example. The use of a special metal allows adjust it weight and doesn't impair the vessel. Apart from that, keeping the vessel on the air are more than 3,000 metal plates located on the front side of the vessel, spaced apart to allow the wind to enter and be expelled through the bottom and by the six engines of the vessel. Moreover, it has giant paddles regulating the air outlet bottom and make the vessel move on. Kujata The most important vessel of Skydrum, with the exception of Bahamut. Kujata (クジャタ, Kujata) is a smaller vessel that houses a abandoned city. He was the first vessel designed to house a city, but it was too small and with the rapid growth of civilization, was created a second vessel, Bahamut. Kujata is still used by the city and is the particular vessel of the Five Great Peaks. The vessel has a peculiar design. He has more than 9,000 meters and is made entirely of wood. The prow is like an elephant's trunk and is covered with golden details, below there are two loud-like horns that give the appearance of a mammoth head to the front of vessel. Painted on wood there are various symbols like mouths, eyes, ears and scribbles. At the bottom of the vessel there are hundreds of oars swaying with the wind. Inside the ship there are the remains of the ancient Skydrum, now abandoned. Near the prow there is a small door leading to the center of the vessel, where the Five Great Peaks meet. Others Vessels